girlsofthewildsfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Mi Nam
Li Mi Nam is a first year student at Goo Ra High who specializes in boxing. He is friends to both Hye Shin Kim and Kim Han Gyul and often acts as a mediator between his friends at Goo Ra High and the students of Wild's High. Li Mi Nam is tall and lean.But when asked for his opinion on Kang Rok's right to fight, he said he used to have the same heightRok's current height when he was younger He is often seen wearing a black beanie with the uniform worn by Goo Ra High. He is always seen wearing sports tape across the bridge of his nose. When fighting, Mi Nam removes his shirt and dons a pair of track pants. He has an athletic body type which Dal Dal complements on and remarks that both his height and build are perfect for the fighting style he uses. When not wearing his beanie, Mi Nam is shown to have short gray hair that is messily spiked towards the front of his head. His eyes are depicted as grey and are heavy lidded, giving him a natural laid back expression. Li Mi Nam has very strong morals, especially when it comes to fighting and friends. He is loyal towards his friends, and will often trust his friend's words over anyone else; regardless on whether his friends are being honest at the time. He is very dedicated to his fighting and respects rules and regulations associated with his sport. He has shown to be compassionate towards others which is shown towards Jae Gu twice, making Kim Han Gyul apologizes to Jae Gu over the poisoning of his siblings with bad sushi and forfeiting his match against Jae Gu as he felt that his match would not be fair and it would damage Jae Gu's confidence. He is also shown to respect his opponents, checking up on them and apologizing for any injuries he has caused them. Li Mi Nam is first introduced when he faces up against Moon Young after she defeats a colleague of his in one move. During the match he states that Moon Young is gentler in her punches because of her lose of weight which angers her. She then speeds up her punches informing him that because of her weight loss she can be faster, whereas he is slow but quite powerful. Later when the preliminaries of the Wild's league are being announced, he shows up to see his name on the board alongside other students of Goo Ra High. When Han Gyul questions about Jae Gu being on the list and begins to tease him, Mi Nam questions how he does Jae Gu. Moon Young then greets him and informs him that Jae Gu and himself are in the same set of preliminaries. He states to her that the men in the league are not worth while and the reason he is competing is to have a chance at beating her once they fight each other. Dal Dal approaches him and demands to know why everyone in his school has a arrogant personality and consider themselves the best, which he remarks asking the same thing about Wild's High students. He then insults her by questioning her strength and ability to fight, she then kicks off his beanie and says that she does not think he would make it past the preliminaries and that him and his friends will be defeated by Jae Gu in the Wild's league. He is then seen waiting outside Jae Gu's house with Han Gyul; Jae Gu believing that he is there to fight him puts up his fists. Diffusing the situation he tells Jae Gu that if he liked or disliked him that boxers do not fight outside the ring and the true reason he is there is to end the feud between Han Gyul and Jae Gu by making Han Gyul apologize to Jae Gu. He then tells Jae Gu that he should improve his boxing ability but the basic stance and eye contact were strong for a beginner and with time he could improve greatly. When Jae Gu enters Goo Ra High with his feet bleeding he asks why he is at the school, being ignored he watches as Jae Gu attacks Han Gyul with a chair, seeing that Jae Gu will do serious damage he punches him in the shoulder preventing Jae Gu from attacking Han Gyul. He asks again why Jae Gu is at the school and why he is wanting to attack Han Gyul, which provokes him to attack again and overhears Jae Gu's reason for attacking Han Gyul when he attempts to subdue him. Hye Shin Kim enters the classroom asking about the noise, as Jae Gu and himself try to explain the situation, Mi Nam watches in shock as she slaps the upset Jae Gu telling him to behave himself. Mi Nam and his classmates hear a helicopter approach the school that contains Moon Young and Dal Dal. He watches as they confront the students of Goo Ra and see Lee Na confront his couch. He is then seen in the vice principals office and asks that Han Gyul be substituted instead of a fellow student in the Wild's League in hopes of resolving the issue between him and Jae Gu as they are in the same categories. He is then seen telling Han Gyul to train, Han Gyul dismisses his claims that Jae Gu might be able to defeat him if he is training and naturally talented Remembering the earlier conversation in the vice principals office he confronts Han Gyul over the incident earlier and recalls that Jae Gu never said what Han Gyul had done to hurt his siblings, yet Han Gyul knew they had food poisoning. Han Gyul defends himself by saying that Mi Nam should take his word as they are friends which Mi Nam states that he does because of that reason alone. Screenshot at Jun 11 14-04-40.png|The height difference Li Mi Nam..png Li Mi Nam.jpg Li Mi Nam 2..png Liminam.png Screenshot at Jun 11 14-19-13.png Screenshot at Jun 11 14-19-45.png Screenshot at Jun 11 15-24-52.png Screenshot at Jun 11 15-25-54.png lee_mi_nam.png|Given the fact that it states "Lee Mi Nam" could signify that the photograph is the result of either a rough translation, or an incorrect translation; thus either name may be applicable for use via fan art tagging, or etc. Category:Characters Category:Gallery